phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lemonade Stand
" |image = Lemonade1.jpg |caption = Candace looking at the "normal" lemonade stand built by Phineas and Ferb. |season = 2 |production = 229b |broadcast = 99 |story = May Chan |ws = Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft Antoine Guilbaud |director = Jay Lender |us = July 30, 2010 |international = July 17, 2010 (Disney XD Spain) |xd = June 14, 2010 |pairedwith = "She's the Mayor" | arc= | adapt= | dvd= | iTunes= }} Phineas and Ferb build the ultimate lemonade stand and begin to offer franchise opportunities. Meanwhile, Candace and Stacy's relationship is put to the test when Candace feels she must pick between their friendship and busting her brothers, while Dr. Doofenshmirtz creates a "Paper-Cut-Inator" so that he can make trillions selling bandages. Episode Summary While overhearing Phineas and Ferb plan their project for the day, a monorail to Mars (which was apparently chosen by Ferb after "a long-winded argument"), Candace wishes that the boys would do something normal such as building a lemonade stand or picking their nose. Ferb briefly contemplates using a nose-picking machine as Phineas wonders as to Perry's whereabouts. Major Monogram informs Agent P that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has hoarded a large amount of paper. Stacy informs Candace that they planned to go to the mall, but Candace is too focused on attempting to bust her brothers, causing Candace and Stacy to "break up." At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Agent P arrives disguised as a plumber, and gets trapped in a roll of toilet paper after revealing himself. Meanwhile, Candace is shocked to see Phineas and Ferb running an ordinary lemonade stand and decides to take a day off from attempting to bust them, not noticing the giant lemonade-making robot in the backyard. Dr. Doofenshmirtz shows Agent P a newsreel explaining his latest invention, the Paper-cut-inator, which he plans to use to cause paper cuts across the Tri-State Area, forcing the populace to buy his own over-expensive bandages, making him rich in the process. Candace attempts to find someone to go to the mall with, but discovers she has no one to do so—she and Stacy are no longer friends, Jenny has other plans, she can't talk about Jeremy with Jeremy, and Mom is... well, Mom. Apparently, Buford was strangely in her contacts list as well, leading her to instantly delete him. As Isabella and the Fireside Girls start building additional lemonade stand franchises, Dr. Doofenshmirtz warms up his Paper-Cut-Inator not noticing the toilet paper that has Perry trapped starts unrolling. A despondent Candace realizes the mistake she made in losing Stacy, oblivious to the multitude of lemonade stands all around her. After a talk with Buford who's working at a stand, Candace sets out to apologize to Stacey to get her back, but notices both Stacy and the lemonade stands at the same time and is confused as to which she should pursue. As the incredibly slow Paper-Cut-Inator continues to warm up, Agent P escapes from his toilet-paper prison and begins to fight Dr. Doofenshmirtz with paper. Dr. Doofenshmirtz gets stuck on a piece of flypaper, but delights that his Paper-Cut-Inator is finally active—and spits out only a single piece of pointed paper. Agent P sticks a plunger into the Paper-cut-Inator, causing the Paper-Cut-Inator to backfire and cut Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and makes his escape on a paper crane. The single piece of paper from the Paper-Cut-Inator gives the lemonade-making robot a paper cut which it spills lemon juice into, causing it pain which forces Phineas and Ferb to close their lemonade stands. Candace is still torn between Stacy and busting her brothers, but decides to go to the mall with Stacy and ignore her brothers (at least for today) as the lemonade franchises officially close their doors. Phineas and Ferb put their "normal, mediocre kid stuff" to an end for the day. Meanwhile Dr. Doofenshmirtz remains trapped and covered in paper cuts—when suddenly, Vanessa arrives, having bought some lemonade. She offer to let her father have some, but she slips on one of the papers and accidentally spills all of the lemonade all over her father, causing him so much pain, much to Vanessa's dismay. Transcript Songs *"You're My Better Best Friend" End Credits Second verse of "You're My Better Best Friend". Gallery "}} Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle None. A platypus? PERRY THE PLATYPUS?! Memorable Quotes Perry! |'Dr. Doofenshmirtz': PERRY THE PLATYPUS!!}} Background Information * Jenny makes another appearance. *When Phineas and Ferb store the lemonade-making machine, the entire back yard flips over. This must mean either the boys did something that made the back yard flip in the past days of summer, or the creators ignored the fact. Production Information * In Spain this episode was called "El puesto de Limonada ("The Stand of Lemonade") International Premieres * July 17, 2010 (Disney XD Spain) * July 19, 2010 (Disney Channel Brazil) * July 20, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America) * July 22, 2010 (Disney XD UK) * August 22, 2010 (Disney Channel Spain) * September 12, 2010 (Disney XD Scandinavia) * March 12, 2011 (Disney Channel UK) Errors * During the song A Better Best Friend, two of the P&F Lemonade pictures have Phineas with green hair. * The boy in the dark green shirt and the boy in the orange shirt with white stripes (not Phineas) are seen when Phineas and Ferb announce they're out of lemonade, and Buford's stand when they're out. * When Stacy leans against the door in the scene where they're breaking up, her bracelet turns dark green for the whole time she does it. * In Phineas and Ferb's line there's two of the same kid in the line with a green shirt and a black puffy hair. One in the back and front. * When Candace is saying "They're using protracters!", they were actually using compasses. *When they are closing down and it shows the long line of stores, all of the signs have Phineas with green hair, not red. *When Buford is talking to Candace about friends, he says that Biff is yellow and scaly, Biff is really orange and scaly. *Also, one of Buford's teeth turn yellow-ish green. *When Candace was flipping through her contacts on her phone, she flips through her contacts multiple times and then it said 'No more contacts', when she should have gone through them once, and it would then say 'No more contacts'. *A pointed piece of paper from Doofenshmirtz's Paper-Cut Inator somehow gave the robot a paper cut. *When Perry escapes Doofenshmirtz lab, there is no Phineas and Ferb's giant lemonade robot on the view of Danville. Their backyard is empty. *The paper that cut the lemon juice machine couldn't have since the machine is made of metal and paper can't cut metal. Continuity *Buford briefly recounts the events of "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford" to Candace, mentioning that he lost Biff and had to fight off a Giant Squid as a result. *Candace's phone only shows four contacts (after she deletes Buford). However, in "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", Candace has many more contacts in her phone shown as she tries to find someone to hang out with. Allusions * Building and maintaining a lemonade stand is a long-standing summertime tradition for young kids, not unlike the one that Phineas and Ferb have made. Theirs, however, is the first one that develops into an actual franchise (or at least the first one known in Danville). * The music that plays as Jenny speaks parodies the Beatles song Dear Prudence from the White Album. Similar music was also heard in "Day of the Living Gelatin". * The building where Candace meets Linda strongly resembles the Flatiron Building in New York City. * The Fairly OddParents - The episode is a bit similar to "Nectar of the Odds", but without secret ingredients. Trivia * This is the first episode that Candace and Stacy actually argue with each other. * This is the first episode that Phineas and Ferb had a long argument in planning the Big Ideas, however it was never shown. (could be the second if we count their little argument about Bulgarian Folk Dancing in "The Beak") * This is the 6th time Phineas and Ferb have cleaned up their invention on purpose, and the second time they have done it entirely. *In production order, this is the 100th episode. *Balthazar Horowitz, seen in a few different episodes, makes another appearance. *This is one of the few times Phineas and Ferb are charging money for one of their Big Ideas. Other instances of this can be seen in "Rollercoaster", Chez Platypus, and "Out of Toon", though the latter was actually Buford scamming admission fees. *The Fireside Girls had previous attempted to run a lemonade stand for charity in "At the Car Wash," inexplicably leading to serious injury (at least for Katie). *A girl from the Shimmy Jimmy commercial from Toy to the World made an appearance buying lemonade from Phineas and Ferb. ("Toy to the World") *This is the second time someone was trapped by flypaper ("The Flying Fishmonger"). *The girl from the "Bust Em" commercial makes an appearance. ("Leave the Busting to Us!") *Ben Baxter makes a cameo in line for lemonade. ("Flop Starz", "Run Away Runway" and "Finding Mary McGuffin") *Doofenshmirtz says "do not bother it is a double leaf," as he said, "do not bother, it is a double knot" in "Suddenly Suzy". *The music that plays as Jenny speaks was also heard in "Day of the Living Gelatin" *Katie is the only Fireside Girl who did not appear. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Bus Driver *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Alyson Stoner as Isabella and Jenny *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices *Kelly Hu as Stacy, Additional Voices *Bobby Gaylor as Buford, Additional Voices *Olivia Olson as Vanessa *Madison Pettis as Adyson (uncredited) *Additional voices: Isabella Acres, Pamela Adlon, Richard O'Brien, Corey Burton, Keith Ferguson :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode es:El Puesto de Limonada pt-br:A Barraca de Limonada Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:T